dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
DBS042
Dragon Ball Super Episode Guide List is the forty-second episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary Gokū and his friends return to Earth. On Beerus' Planet, Whis is contacted by Bulma who invites him and Beerus to a celebratory party for winning the martial arts competition between the Sixth and Seventh Universes. Bulma also asks Whis and Beerus to invite Monaka since he played a pivotal role in winning the tournament. After the contact ends, Beerus is concerned with Monaka going to the party since Gokū will want to fight him, although Whis suggests that Beerus tells the truth. However, Beerus wants to keep up the lie in order to continue motivating Gokū and Vegeta but more importantly he doesn’t want to be found out lying since it will affect his reputation as a Hakaishin and stain his relation with Zen'ō. Beerus decides to tell the Dragon Team that Monaka cannot attend since he is busy with work. The next day at Capsule Corporation, some of the Dragon Team have arrived; Bulma wonders when they should begin the party, but Vegeta asks for the party to only begin until Beerus arrives in order to avoid one of his rampages. From the sky, a delivery vehicle lands, to which Jaco comments that his delivery of sweets has arrived. Monaka appears from the vehicle, much to the shock of the Dragon Team. Bulma wonders why he is handling the delivery, to which Monaka says that he works as a delivery man for the universe shipping firm. Chi-Chi is ecstatic that not only Monaka is powerful but has a proper job as well. Meanwhile at an open field, Gokū is sleeping on the job. Back at Capsule Corporation, Bulma invites Monaka to join the festivities. Goten and Trunks accidentally knock Monaka into a table, causing Monaka to cry. The Dragon Team are surprised and begin to doubt Monaka strength. Beerus and Whis arrive and are shocked that Monaka is also at the party. Bulma wonders why Beerus did not invite Monaka and begins to suspect that Monaka is actually weak, which surprises Beerus. The Dragon Team see that Beerus' reaction to Bulma's question confirms their suspicion that Monaka is actually weak. Whis suggests that Beerus tells the truth. Beerus informs the Dragon Team to keep the truth about Monaka a secret from Gokū. Suddenly, Gokū appears before Beerus thanks to Instantaneous Movement, causing Beerus to admonish Gokū for surprising him. Gokū sees Monaka and decides to spar with him, but Chi-Chi orders him to head home and clean himself first to which Gokū does. After Gokū leaves, Whis informs the Dragon Team about the importance of the lie about Monaka; if Gokū finds out the truth about him, Gokū's motivation will decrease and his resolve to become stronger will disappear, which will severely affect his performance at the Zen'ō's tournament. Gokū returns all cleaned up and requests to spar with Monaka. However, Beerus tells Gokū that he can only spar with Monaka until he has performed 100 trillion sit ups and reps. Gokū decides to do all the sit ups and reps. With Gokū occupied, the Dragon Team think of ways to make Monaka strong. Goten and Trunks have an idea and tell Beerus; Beerus is flabbergasted that the idea entails him wearing a disguise. Goten and Trunks give Beerus Mr. Satan's Monaka costume so that he can pose as Monaka. Beerus feels humiliated that he has to wear such a thing, although Whis says that Beerus must reap what he sowed. Gokū has finished doing his sit ups and takes Monaka so that they can spar. Chaozu attemps to stop Gokū but fails. Kulilin performs a Taiyōken on Gokū, giving Beerus the opportunity to put on the Monaka costume. Afterwards, Gokū sees "Monaka" and becomes excited at his growth in size, assuming that he has the powers of a god as well. Gokū and "Monaka" move to an open field. "Monaka" and Gokū begin fighting. However, Beerus has to hold back in order to prevent the costume from breaking. However, Beerus actually starts to enjoy the fight and decides to fight without restraint. Gokū and "Monaka" continue fighting, with Gokū being able to hold his own but "Monaka" still has the upper hand. Before Gokū and "Monaka" attack, Whis stops the battle due to Beerus ordering him to do so. Pu'ar, disguised as Beerus, asks for the sparing to stop. After the fight, Yamcha accidentally reveals that the real Monaka was watching, much to the Dragon Team's shock. However, Gokū assumes that Monaka can split his body like Majin Boo's and becomes motivated to become stronger. Gokū goes off to eat while Beerus takes off the Monaka costume, admitting that lying isn't the best option. The celebratory party begins. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes